Die Kaisergarde 5 "Ein neues Zeitalter"
Überleitung D'ie Schreie der ertrinkenden Cirkel Toa ertönte meilen weit. Die Maße drückte sich selbst in die Fluten. Tuyet und Levika vermischten nun ihre Wasser und Schattenkräfte zu einer Einheit und beschworen eine riesige Welle. Diese verschlang die größte Masse an Cirkeltoa und zog diese in die Tiefen des Meeres. "Wir müssen Spiriah erstmal zu kräften bringen!" sprach Gorast und blickte dabai Miserix an, "wenn er nicht zu Kräften kommt kann er auch nicht beweisen ob wir ihm vertrauen können oder nicht!" Krika stimmte seiner Makutafreundin zu. Krika verschwand einen Moment und kam dann mit 4 schreienden Cirkel Toa zurück. "Soll er diese erst mal absorbieren!" sprach der Makuta zu Miserix, "dann können wir unser gespräch vortführen." Makuta Spiriah "'W'ann kamst du dahinter, das es Falsch war sich Teridax anzuschliesen?" fragte Krika dem immer noch schachen Spiriah. Gorast häufte indessen die Kanohimasken der gefallenen Cirkel Toa in ihrer Umgebung zu einem Haufen. Alle Toa und Titanen kämpften immer noch um Ga Metru verteilt herum, damit der Druck auf die Cirkel Toa kein Ende fand. Sie trieben sie unvermeidbar ins Meer. Die durch Kämpfe umkamen, wurden von denen die Ertranken beneidet. Sie vielen schnell und oft ohne lange Schmerzen währen sie in den Fluten jämmerlich ertranken. Dume und die Vahki begannen mitlerweile mit ersten Aufräumarbeiten. Hier gibt es verdammt viel zu repariern murmelte er verägert. Eine Tatsache die ihm nicht sonderlich gefiel. Auf Destral: '''D'ume und seine Vahki hatten die ganze Insel eingenommen und auch die Kräfte des Ordens durch eine Liste zu einem anderen Ort gelockt. Nun begannen die Vahki damit die Festung wieder her zurichten und nach einem misteriösem Artefakt zu suchen. Dume war nicht alleine da. Auch die anderen 3 Turaga der geheimen Gemeinde waren vor Ort. "Nach was sollen wir überhaupt suchen?" fragte Anubis seinem Herrn. "Eine Karte, eine Karte die mit einer Schrift geschrieben wurde die wir nicht lesen können." erklärte Dume. Im Zentrum der Insel begannen einige Vahki eine komische Maschine unter der aufsicht von Kuhul und Ahokki zu errichten. "Die Ausrichtung ist korekt!" sprach Kuhul zu Ahokii und verwieß auf die Sterne am Himmel. 'E'ine weiter Luftschiff Gruppe näherte sich am Horizont und brachte neue Materialien. Isis und Horus fragten sich, was genau ihre Herren wollten. Sellten hatten sie der Art an Sicherheit gedacht wie jetzt. "Sie wollen ein Tor öffnen!" murmelte Isis, "aber wo hin?" Horus schüttelte den Kopf, "Wo hin weiß ich nicht, aber das es riskant ist!" Die beiden Betirksadmiräle bewegten sich auf Marlene zu, welche damit beschäfftigt war die Halteknoten für die mächtige Überdachung fest zu legen. "Vor was soll uns diese Überdachung schützen?" fragten die beiden Vahki. "Sie soll verhindern, das die, die in der Anderswelt sind, auch dort bleiben." erklärte die Turaga. 'E'in anderer Vahki Trupp hatte in dessen etwas gefunden. Anubis und Basted musterten die Karet ganz genau. Aber sie konnten sie nicht entziffern. Zwei andere Vahki brachten ein Gefäß und hielten es ihren Anführern entgegen. Diese schoben die Karte vorsichtig in das Gefäß und nahmen es dann ansich. Dume und Kuhul strahlten über die ganze Kanohi, als sie die Karte in der Hand hielten. "Weist du was das hier ist!"lachte Dume. "Die Karte für das Reich der Toten oder auch Anderswelt gennant.!" sprach Kuhul. "Es wird zeit das wir die Maschinen einer Generalprobe unterziehen bevor wir das Experiment wagen!" rief Ahokii und blickte zu Kuhul und Dume. "'W'o rauf warten wir noch?" wollte Marlene wissen, als das Sicherheitskonzept seine volle Verläßlichkeit bestätigt hatte. "Nicht wir gehen in die Anderswelt!" erklärte Dume, "Kailani Nui wird es tun!" Marlene verstand was Dume gemeind hatte. "Gut! Dann warten wir auf unseren Besuch und übergeben ihm die Karte." sprach die Turaga. Hoffentlich kommen sie bald, dachte Dume und lief unruhig im Schalltraum der Überwachungszentrale auf und ab. Wege in der Anders Welt 'U'nter der gewaltigen Kuppel war der Weg jetzt offen und Dume beobachtete aus dem Kontrollraum wie die Vahki in das von technischer Hand geschaffene Portal Schritten. Durch den Computer war er ständig mit Anubis und Horus in Verbindung. Nach dem gut 500.000 Vahki in die Anders Welt gegangen waren, ließ Dume das Portal schließen. Anubis und Horus machten sich auf den Weg nach einer Insel der Anderswelt welche Aeakraos-Nui hieß. Was wollten die Toa hier fragte sich der Bezierks Admiral. 'G'orast und Krika waren die einzigen des Rates die ebenfals sich in die AndersWelt wagten. Igni, Tuyet und der Rest des Rates blieb auf Nobis Nui und hatte die Insel wieder in die Reale Welt geholt, hielten aber einen Ausgang offen, der den Freunden im Reich der Toten ein Wiedereintritt in die Reale Welt ermöglichte. Igni und Tuyet waren bereits einmal dort, denn beide waren bereits einmal Gestorben und wieder in Leben gebracht worden. Das bedeutet, das sie sowohl im Reich der Toten und auch im Reich der Lebenden exestierten. Sie wollten garnicht erst erfahren, was passieren Würde, wenn sich die Lebenden und Toten die die selben sind begegnen. 'I'ch hasse den Gedanken, meine Heimat im Toten Reich zu sehen!" murmelte Gorast die ihre Flüges trocken strich. "Ich bin auch nicht besonders erfreut darüber!" grummelte Krika zurück. Da erschrak er. Er sah den toten Igni der mit seinem Doppelgänger trainierte. "Das ist der Tote Igni der mit seinem alten Meister Zermekes trainiert!" flüsterte Krika zu Gorast welche ziemlich erstaunt war. Denn der tote Igni wirkte wesentlich Glücklicher als der lebende. An einer anderen Stelle sahen sie Tuyet die mit einer Toa des Wassers Koli spielte. "Ist die Toa des Wassers Arkimea?" fragte Gorats. Krika nickte "Arkimea war nicht nur Tuyets Teampartnerin sondern auch Marlenes Mutter." "'D'as musste vor der Zeit gewesen sein, bevor sie in Ignis Team kam, oder?" fragte Gorast. "Ja so ist es," antwortete Krika, "das war bevor sie zu Igni ins Team kam und dieser sie ausschickte Lihkans Team oder besser gesagt Nidihike aus zu spionieren." Die beiden Makuta folgen den anderen. Aber sie fühlten sich merklich unwohler. Dieses gefühl nahm mit jedem Schritt den sie sich vom Zugang in die reale Welt entfernten. Eine neue Bedrohung "'R'azo du nar!" lachte eine dröhnende Stimme, "Wenn du nicht aufpasst musst du gegen Miserix antreten. Die unsichtbare Stimme fuhr fort, "Ich weiß das er hier ist." Gorast und Krika schwiegen als sie die Stimme erkannten. "Nun kleiner Toa!" sprach der unsichtbare zu Mazeka, "ich möchte gerne meine Klinge wieder haben!" Wie von Geister hand zog sich die Wurklinge aus dem Makuta Körper und flog auf die Stimme zu. Dann wurde auch die Klinge unsichtbar. "Miserix! Miserix wo bist du!" schrie die Stimme. Makuta Diabolus Maxilos und Makuta Memphista Rooduka wurden sicht bar. Diabolus stieß den Körper des Makuta, den Mazeka gerade erstochen hatte weg und packte den Toa um den Hals. Dann lähmte er ihn durch seine Maskenkraft und ließ den bewegungsunfähigen Körper zu Boden fallen. "Ihr vier passt auf ihn auf!" befahl er 4 Makuta Hydraxon, "Schütz ihn vor den anderen Makuta, ich brauche ihn lebend." 'M'emphista stand jtzt direkt vor Miserix. "Versuche ruhih mich zu absorbieren," lachte die Makuta in Rooduka gestalt,"denn das wird nicht gehen," "Meine Einheit und ich sind gegen diese Art des Angriffs geschützt." fuhr die Makuta fort. Diabolus feuerte alle seine vier Cordak Blaster ab und brachte beide, Toa IgnikaIgni und Kailani zu fall. Er hatte sie nicht verletzt, denn auch Kailani Nui brauchte er lebend. Gorast und Krika versuchten sich zwischen dem wütenden Kolos und der am Boden liegenden Kailani Nui zu stürzen. Doch die riesige Klinge traf Gorast und zerstörte des Körper. Krika opferte seine Hülle damit die Raketen die auf Kailani zurasten nun seinen Körper trafen. Die brennede Hülle viel zu Boden. 'N'ehmt die Gefangenen mit befahl Diabolus und teleportierte sich hinter Icarax und Razo her. Der Rest der Sondereinheit folgte ihm mit den Gefangenen. Ausser den gelähmten und in einem Stasis Feld gefangenen Miserix hatte die Deep Gore alle anderen Gefangenen mit genommen. Ihre Befehle hatten sie von dem Teridax ihres Universums erhalten. "Was wollt ihr ihr an diesem Ort!" fragte er Razo in einem strengen Ton. Dann wante er sich an Icarax, der ja in seinem Universum der Herold von Teridax war, was dessen Anweisungen seien. Memphista blieb in dem Luftschiff und beobachtet Kailani Nui und Mazeka in den Zellen. "Ihr brauch gar nicht erst versuchen diese Zellen mit irgend einer Art von Kraft oder Fähigkeiten zu zerstören!" sprach sie, "sie blocken jede Art von Elementaren Kräften!" 'D'ie Makuta in der Gestalt von Rooduka sah die beiden Toa an, "Macht euch um euer Leben keine sorge, wenn es unsere Aufgabe geesen wäre euch zu töten, hätten ich oder mein Gemahl das lengst getan. "Was habt ihr mit Miserix, diesem Monster zu tun?" fragte sie mit ernstem Ton. Die Befreiung 'D'ie Elite Makuta hatten die kleine Rebelion schnell nieder geschlagen! Memphistas Hand schloss sich um Mazekas Hals während die andern von dem Rest der Einheit wieder in die Zellen gebracht wurden. Doch da wurde das Luftschiff durchgeschüttelt. Grelles Licht trat durch einen Riß in der Wand und alle Makuta rollten vor schmerz auf dem Boden. "Los schnappt euch eine der Rettungskflieger und folgtt mir! Schrie eine ganz in Grau und Orange gefärbte Toa die auf einem großen grünen Flugobjekt saß. Die Seiten Kanonen schossen einen normalen Makuta vom Himmel und eine Kugel aus purem Licht tötete den Körperlosen Makuta "Macht Schon!" '''Währen dessen standen sich Takanuva und Memphista gegenüber. Die Elite Makuta entwaffnete Tkanuva und bannte seine Elementar und Maskenkräfte. Dann trat sie ihn durch die Hauswand hinter ihm. Der Kämpfer des Guten rappelte sich auf doch die Makuta packte ihm am Hals und schleuderte ihn durch die andere Hauswand. Dies mal schafte es der gute Takanuva nicht, wieder auf die Beine zukommen. Die Makuta trat auf die Hand des Armes, an dem der Mydak Skyblaster befestigt war. Mit einem schnellen Schnitt trennte sie die Waffe vom Arm des guten Kriegers und warf die Waffe fort. "Was willst du nun tun?" fragte die Elite Makuta, " da du deiner Waffen beraubt bist und deine Kräft gebannt sind!" 'Z'eitgleich teleportierte sich der Rest der Sondereinheit aus dem Reich der Toten und nahmen Miserix mit sich. Lediglich Diabolus blieb zurück und griff nun Kailani Nui an. Icarax dem scheinbar die Flucht gelang musste zugeben, das er falsch lag. Brutaka und Axonn hatten ihn aufgespürt und die Verfolgung aufgenommen. Die Toa des Geheimen Rates verfolgten Teridax. Azusa Kakama erledigte mit Rokoh T3 die letzten 4 Luftschiffe und verwandelte sie in brennende Dekorationen. Die überlebenden Schatten Matoraner verließen über ein Not Teleporter die Welt der Toten in einen Unbekannten Teil des echten Universums. Ein neuer Körper und die Jagdt auf Teridax 'I'n einem der Luftschiffe die nicht in das Totenreich eingedrungen waren, geschah komisches. Die Schatten Matoraner, die gerade die wiederkehrer aus dem Totenreich empfangen hatten, wurden bei der Organisations des Verbandes ein wenig gestört. In den kleinen Stasiskammern des Luftschiffes sammelte sich die Antidermis von Memphista und Diabolus. In nur kurzer Zeit waren die beiden Makuta wieder bei Kräften und verbanden sich mit ihren Ersatzkörpern. "Last uns verschwinden!" sprach Diabolus verägert, "Wir haben Miserix in unserer Gewalt!" Die Schatten Matoraner wussten das die Mission somit ein erfolg war, denn eine Rüstung ist nur eine Rüstung. Die Luftschiff Armada schwebte dem Horizont engegen und verschwand in den Wolken. 'D'er weil im Reich der Toten. Igni und Kailani Nui verfolgen Teridax. Zur gleichen Zeit kämpften Brutaka und Axonn weiter gegen Icarax und begeneten zufälliger weise auch der Toa des Pflanzenlebens und Igni. Auf dem Marktplatz des Matoranerdorfes im Totenreich entbrannte ein heftiger Kampf. Igni schwächte durch seine Masken Kraft Teridax und verhinderte damit, das er seine Gegner absorbieren konnte. Kailani Nui setzt Schlingpflanzen an, welche den Makuta am Boden hielten. Icarax versuchte immer wieder Axonn und Brutaka zu zerquetschen aber Brutaka fing die Attacke des Makuta ab und teleportierte sie hinter Icarax, der sich nun mit seiner eigenden Attacke schaden zu fügte. Axonn trennte dem Makuta schließlich eine Hand ab und zwang ihn noch mehr kraft dazu zu verwenden, sich selbst am Leben zu halten. 'K'akama,Mazeka,IgnikaNuva, Tuyet Hunterseeker,Takafu und die Kaisergarde hielten die Deep Gore Sondereinheit in Schacht, doch Verluste konnten sie ihnen noch nicht bei bringen. Da kamen Lesovikk und Nikila hinzu und stellten sich zwischen die beiden sich bekämpfenden Parteinen. "Memphite und Dialgo!" schrie Lesovikk laut. Die beiden Makuta hoben die Hand und die Kämpfe stoppten. "Ihr habt keinen Grund sauer auf den Orden zu sein!" schrie Nikila, "als euer Dorf damals von den Zyglak angegriffen und zerstört wurde hatte der Orden euch Hilfe geschickt!" "Mein Team und ich wurden kurz vor eurem Dorf in eine Falle der Zyglak gelockt!" fuhr Lesovikk fort, "alle bis auf uns zwei haben ihr Leben gelassen um euch zu helfen." Die beiden Makuta wurden still und all der Hass gegen den Orden ließ nach. Der Rückzug "An alle Mitglieder der Deep Gore Sondereinheit!" schrie Diabolus,"stellt das Feuer ein!" Die Makuta steckten ihre Waffen weg und gingen in die Luftschiffe. Diabolus und Memphista entschuldigten sich bei den Toa und bedankten sich bei Lesovikk und Nikila, da sie ihnen wieder zu innerrem Frieden verholfen hatten. Diabolus wandte sich an Ignika Nuva, "Gehe so schnell du kannst zu Kailani Nui!" Er fuhr fort," Warne sie dafor, das Teridax vor hat sich zu einem Überwesen zu machen." Kakakama die alles mitgehört hatte, öffnete ein Teleporter Feld und teleportierte sie zu Kailani Nui. Die Deep Gore Sondereinheit teleportierte sich ins echte Universum zurück und beschloss Odina anzugreifen. Fortsetzung folgt:... Kategorie:Epos